In situations where a user wishes to capture still or moving images at, for example, a sporting event, he is faced with frequent repeated changes of particular functions of the image capture device, such as zoom settings, focus to particular parts of a football pitch for example or a race track, together with exposure control and the like. It is also likely to be the case that the user will repeat the same group of camera settings as the sporting event progresses.